


Why don't we see what the future holds?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Caitlin Snow - Freeform, Captain Canary- Relationship, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jax Jackson - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Light Angst, Martin Stein - Freeform, Mick Rory - Freeform, Ray Palmer - Freeform, Rip Hunter - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Tears, cisco ramon - Freeform, happy tears, lot season 2, sad tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wakes up at S.T.A.R Labs, after being brought in from Ray and finally sees what the future holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't we see what the future holds?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First of all i have to say that i am so so sad that this story is ending!  
> But, i think that the event that i needed to happen, did occur; so i will now let Captain Canary be!  
> This last story of the series, has angst and hurt and comfort and happiness!  
> It's basically everything!  
> Also a big shoutout to the AMAZING people on tumblr that helped me through my writer's block, with either their words or their art (yes, audiovizualna, I ADORE YOUR ART SO MUCH!) .  
> And thank you to everyone that tuned in!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

                                                                              ~~

Mick had found them; both laying unconscious in a pool of blood in one of the far left storages; Sara’s arms wrapped around Leonard’s body and tear stains on her bloody face.

For a moment he thought that he was too late.

But the three arrows that were buried on Leonard’s chest seemed to not have injured him as much as it seemed; missing his lungs.

Sara wasn’t as lucky as Leonard. The blood from the deep stab wound on her lower abdomen had turned her white suit red and was beginning to form into a small puddle around her.

Before Mick could react, he heard Ray’s panicked voice as he ran towards him and the pair, and he gasped; covering his mouth with his suited hand.

“Take Sara and fly her to S.T.A.R Labs.” Mick ordered and Ray lost no time as he rushed and hoisted the bleeding woman in his arms; and then he stopped. “What about Snart?”

“I got it covered.” Mick acknowledged; anger mixed with concern lacing his usually nonchalant voice. “Now get the hell out of here.”

His hand immediately went to his comm; opening it.

“Allen, come right now in storage 15.”

 

Sara’s eyelids felt heavier than usual as she blinked her eyes open and found herself looking at a very happy Cisco Ramon and a very relieved Barry Allen.

For a moment she was just trying to fully understand and process what was happening; slowly trying to become more aware of her surroundings.

An I.V was hooked on her left arm and she felt the distinctive numbness from whenever her skin had to be stitched.

Once her memories had returned back to Sara, panic and fear grew inside her as tears began to well on her eyes.

“Leonard…” She whimpered as she tried to sit up and failing; her pain taking the best of her. “Where is Leonard..?”

Barry settled Sara back on the uncomfortable bed and moved to sit in the chair next to her. Only then Sara’s eyes fell on his suit, which he was strangely still wearing, and the distinctive blood stains that could be seen against the scarlet color of the suit.

Sara’s hand went to cover her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks at the sight of Leonard’s blood.

“Snart is in surgery with Caitlin right now.” Barry explained and then his eyes rose and he looked at the wall clock. “They won’t be long.”

Seeing the concern on the woman’s eyes Cisco continued; doing his best to reassure Sara of Leonard health status.

“Thankfully, the arrows didn’t damage and any vital organs; they didn’t even go all the way in.” Cisco added, smiling lightly at Sara. “He’s going to be okay. Mick got in there in time.”

“Okay.” Sara sighed, flashing both men with a sad smile. “Thank you for everything. If it wasn’t for you…-.”

”It was a team effort!” Ray piped in, with his voice cheerful as he walked in the medical ward of S.T.A.R labs; a tray of food in hand. “I’m so glad you are awake Sara! Doctor Stein and Jax tried to make you something to eat!”

He handed her the tray and Sara smiled at him gratefully, as the broad man pulled her in for a hug.

After eating all that she could, Sara wanted to wait for Leonard to get out of surgery, but once again exhaustion pulled her back to sleep.

The next time she woke up she felt much better; the pain now less-probably due to painkillers.

And then she turned her head and saw Leonard laying on another bed beside her; his eyes shut and his skin pale, with a large gauze covering most of his bare chest.

Immediately, Sara sat up-ignoring the irritation on her wound and she hopped out of the bed and sat in the chair next to Leonard’s bed.

He must have come out of surgery not long ago; still being drugged.

 Her hands moved to Leonard’s; her fingers intertwining with his, as his eyes slowly opened and fell on her face, a smile forming on his blanched lips.

“Cheated death twice.” He croaked and then coughed; his voice coming out shakier than he probably intended. “Should we write this down somewhere?”

Sara smirked at him, as Leonard squeezed her hand reassuringly and she brought her free hand to stroke his cheek.

“You are a really lucky man, Mr. Snart.” Sara acknowledged and Leonard savored her features in the dim-lighted room. “You could have died out there.”

“So could have you.” He responded, eyes falling on the gauze that was revealed by the S.T.A.R lab’s t-shirt. “If my memory serves right, you were the one who got stabbed.”

“And you had to go play hero and get three arrows to the chest.” Sara remarked, her free hand now stroking his bare shoulder.

“Better me than you.” Leonard acknowledged with a small smirk; his thumb rubbing circles in her hand. “But I didn’t want to leave you again.”

She smiled at him through her new-formed tears and leaned her head against his; being careful to not touch his wrapped chest.

“You know that I am not going to break assassin, right?” Leonard questioned, as he scooted over to make room for Sara in the bed. “Come on.”

Sara took a moment to glare at him, before sighing and laying next to him-her head now resting on his shoulder softly, as his hand stroked her cheek.

“Are you okay?” He asked her then, concern lacing his soft voice. Sara lifted her eyes to meet his and pressed her lips on his for a moment.

“I am now.” She answered and Leonard wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer to him; ignoring the stinging pain on his torso.

“I’ve been thinking about something for a while now; and I just wanted to get it out of my chest.” Sara lifted one of her eyebrows and looked at him intrigued. _“I love you.”_

As the words left Leonard’s lips a smile crept up in Sara’s lips and she faced up to meet his eyes again.

_“I love you.”_ She whispered and Leonard kissed her nose; making her giggle against him-something that she hadn’t done in a very long time. 

“So, what is the plan now?” Leonard required and the woman just shrugged.

“I guess we have to take down the Legion; use Thawne to our advantage.” Sara responded; shivering with Leonard’s hand trailing down her bare arm.

“And then?” He wondered out loud.

Sara felt a smile form in her lips.

“Then if you want to, we can see what the future holds for me and you.” The blonde said in a barely-audible whisper.

“I would like that.” He replied sincerely, before he smirked. _“After all, I am one hell of a thief.”_

She slapped his arm playfully as he pulled her in for another kiss.

 

It wasn’t always easy.

Hell, sometimes it wasn’t anywhere near easy.

But somehow, they had survived-stronger than they were before.

And, one day, many years later; when Rip Hunter would come knocking on their front door asking them to help bring his family home, Sara and Leonard would drop their own family off to Aunt Lisa and Uncle Cisco and they would pull the batons and the cold gun out of their closet.

Because before they were _mommy_  and daddy _,_ and _husband_ and _wife_ , they were _The White Canary_ and _Captain Cold_.

_A crook and an assassin, who despite all the odds-had made it._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end!  
> Or IS IT?  
> Tell me your opinions on the final part and leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed!  
> Also, keep an eye out because the fall challenge is going to be super fun.  
> One Word:  
> CAPTAIN CANARY CUDDLES IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE.  
> Until next time, thank you for the immense love and support my readers!


End file.
